Pierced earrings are commonplace in today's society for people who have pierced ears. Pierced ears, however, present some health hazards including infection and tearing of the earlobe if the earring should be accidentally snagged. Conventional clip-on earrings worn on unpierced ears have problems such as the clip failing. Also, clip-on earrings typically utilize an enlarged surface area to clamp the earlobe which can cause discomfort to the wearer.
Also, it is economically desirable that a manufacturer of earrings be able to mass produce the earrings, and more particularly, to mass product them in various sizes.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an earring to be worn on pierced or unpierced ears that resembles an earring for pierced ears without subjecting the wearer to the problems of pierced ears.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an earring which is easily secured to an earlobe and which will remain secured thereto.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an earring that has minimal earlobe contact.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of simultaneously mass producing earrings of various sizes for pierced or unpierced ears.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description.